its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Time to make the donuts
The Ren & Stimpy Show is an American animated series created by John Kricfalusi for Nickelodeon. The series follows the adventures of title characters Ren, an emotionally unstable chihuahua, and Stimpy, a good-natured, dimwitted cat. It premiered on August 11, 1991, as one of the original three Nicktoons, along with Rugrats and Doug. Throughout its run, the show was controversial for its off-color humor, sexual innuendo, dark humor, adult jokes, and violence. This controversy contributed to the production staff's altercations with Nickelodeon's Standards and Practices department. The show ended on December 16, 1995, with a total of five seasons and 52 episodes. Ren & Stimpy received mixed to very positive reviews during its original run. It would go on to receive widespread critical acclaim after its run, and has since developed a cult following and had a long-lasting influence on television animation. A spin-off for adult audiences, Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon", aired in 2003 on Spike, but was taken off the air along with the rest of Spike's animation block after three episodes. Plot: In the city of Piqua, Ohio, two fourth-grade friends and next-door neighbors named George Beard (Kevin Hart) and Harold Hutchins(Thomas Middleditch) are the pranksters at their school, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. They excessively pull numerous pranks on the cruel teachers, many of which are directed at their "evil" principal, Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp (Ed Helms), putting the two at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about a superhero named Captain Underpants, a character who has superpowers and wears underwear and a cape. They sell these to their schoolmates through a comic company called Treehouse Comix Inc., located in their treehouse. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they're caught tampering with a toilet invention, the Turbo Toilet 2000, made by the school's local snitch and intellectual, Melvin Sneedly (Jordan Peele), on video. Because of this, Mr. Krupp has no choice but to annihilate their friendship by putting them into separate classes. OH MY GOD IT'S BUG BUNNY.JPG To prevent this, George hypnotizes Mr. Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a box of Frosted Sugar Doodles. The boys see that Mr. Krupp bears an odd resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their actions when "Captain Underpants" begins causing problems around Piqua. To prevent these issues, the boys take him to their treehouse, where they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Captain Underpants by snapping their fingers. Believing that Mr. Krupp will continue trying to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Mr. Krupp under the pretense of a "secret identity," to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention (and affection) of the school's shy lunch lady, Edith (Kristen Schaal). Just when George and Harold believe that their troubles have ended, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is visited by an odd, German-accented scientist named Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq. (Nick Kroll), or as he calls himself, Professor P. Captain Underpants (disguised as Mr. Krupp) hires him to be a new teacher, but George and Harold are suspicious of him due to seeing him having a violent and short-tempered attitude. As it turns out, Poopypants is seeking to get rid of laughter altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. He recruits Melvin to help him, as he discovers (after reading a comic book George and Harold made when they discovers Poopypants' name) than his brain makes him incapable of laughing or having fun. After Mr. Krupp finally separates the boys in separate classes from a school carnival accident by Captain Underpants, Professor Poopypants tries to take over the town with a giant version of the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith and uses Melvin's brain to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. Captain Underpants tries to stop the villain, but due to having no actual superpowers, is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the toilet. George and Harold are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape after Professor Poopypants includes Uranus as one of the planets he’ll rid of laughter, causing the boys to laugh and damage the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer, restoring the children back to normal. Upon consuming the mutated leftovers, Captain Underpants acquires superpowers and, with George and Harold's help, defeats and shrinks Poopypants, though he escapes on a bumblebee shortly thereafter. Knowing that they can't control Captain Underpants, George and Harold destroy the Hypno Ring to permanently change him back into Mr. Krupp. Feeling that Mr. Krupp would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and lovesick Edith up on a date, thus making Mr. Krupp have a change of heart, returns the comics he took away from George and Harold, and even admits their comics are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into vicious monsters which attack the restaurant at which Mr. Krupp and Edith are dining. Upon snapping his fingers, Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight them, much to Edith's surprise and admiration. In a mid-credits scene, George and Harold realize that the secretary, who they put on hold before by faking a contest with a cash prize of $1 billion, has been on the phone for the entire film, so they shut off the call, make the secretary angry, and make a new comic based on her reaction. abilities: Through the rest of the 1990s, The Wiggles maintained a busy recording and touring schedule, becoming as Field reported and despite his strong dislike of touring, "the hardest-working touring act in the country".21 They released multiple albums and home videos and, depending upon the word of mouth of their audience, performed to increasingly large audiences in Australia and New Zealand despite having to re-introduce themselves to a new audience of children every three years.828 They produced a new album and video each year and toured to promote them. By late 1993, they "grew bigger than anyone had thought", and hundreds attended their concerts; by 1995 they had set records for music and video sales.2930 In 1997, Twentieth Century Fox produced a feature-length film, The Wiggles Movie, which became the fifth-highest grossing Australian film of 1998, earning over a million-and-a-half dollars.31 In spite of their early success in Australia, Paul Field reported that the band was unable to produce a television program on the ABC, where they felt they would receive the most exposure to the pre-school market.30 "Around 1996–1997",8 they filmed a television pilot for the ABC, but as The Sydney Morning Herald reported in 2002, "the project never got off the ground due to irreconcilable artistic differences".16 As a result, The Wiggles financed a TV program of 13 episodes themselves and sold it to the Disney Channel in Australia and to Channel Seven, where it became a hit.230 By 1998, The Wiggles were ready to move on to international markets, despite its members' health issues, especially Field's. The reaction of producers in the UK was less positive than the group would have liked, although they were eventually able to make inroads there, but their real success came in the US.327 Disney arranged for them to perform at Disneyland in California, where they were discovered by Lyrick Studios, the producers of Barney & Friends. Both Anthony and Paul Field reported that Lyrick, despite their initial misgivings about whether American audiences would accept the band's Australian accents, came to understand The Wiggles and their goals, and after successful tests with American children, enthusiastically promoted them.3034 The Wiggles used many of the same promotion techniques in the US that they had used in Australia, and chose to keep their concerts simple and maintain the same values that were successful in Australia.35 The Wiggles performed during the intermission of Barney Live stage shows, which The New York Times likened to "getting the warm-up slot for the Stones" in the pre-school entertainment world.2308 In 2000, when video sales took off in the US, Lyrick began to distribute Wiggles videos and advertised them by including Wiggles shorts as trailers in their Barney videos, which, as Anthony Field stated, "pushed us over the edge".36At first, the group's videos were distributed in boutique stores such as FAO Schwarz and Zany Brainy, and on-line. According to Paul Field, they entered the mass media market when their videos became top-sellers at Amazon.com, and their first two videos, Yummy Yummy and Wiggle Time, landed in the top ten at Amazon.com.26 Stores such as Wal-Martbegan to take notice, and began to sell Wiggles videos. The band released nine DVDs in the next three years to keep up with the demand.2 As they had done in Australia, The Wiggles chose to tour, but start off small, with simple props and sets instead of hiring a touring company.26 Some of their first appearances in America were at Blockbuster Video parking lots to small audiences—as Fatt said, "a dozen people".8 They performed at small venues such as church halls and 500-seat theatres in Brooklyn and New Jersey, and upgraded to larger venues as ticket sales increased.26 Anthony Field reported that one week they would perform to 8,000 in Sydney and to 20 people the following week at a parking lot in a small town in the US. One time, they performed for a dozen people at the Mall of America in Minnesota, but half of the audience were hired by Lyrick. Eventually, they moved to larger arenas such as the Beacon Theatre and Madison Square Garden.2637They performed at SeaWorld in Orlando, Florida, for six weeks.33 Their audiences began to increase, and they toured Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, the US, and the UK.36 The Wiggles' popularity in the US increased "in the shell-shocked weeks after the terrorist attacks on New York City in 2001",19 when the group performed there, even when other acts cancelled their tours, a decision that earned them loyalty and respect.19 According to Cook, the press proclaimed that they were braver than many Australian sports teams that had cancelled their appearances.8 Paul Field stated, "New York has really embraced them. It was a kind of watershed."19 9 Strong sales of The Wiggles videos eventually caught the attention of the Disney Channel in the US, who was impressed by their "strong pro-social message".38 In January 2002, Disney began showing Wiggles video clips between their programs. By June of that year, the popularity of the clips prompted the Disney Channel to add both seasons of "The Wiggles" series to their schedule and showed full episodes multiple times per day.1939 Field reported that despite their "modest production values",40 the shows were popular with pre-schoolers. Beginning in 2002, The Wiggles filmed four seasons' worth of shows exclusively with the ABC. The network called them "the most successful property that the ABC has represented in the pre-school genre".16 By the end of 2002, according to Field, "we knew we were involved in something extraordinary in the US".41 Their concert schedule in North America doubled, seemingly overnight; they began performing up to 520 shows per year all over the world.284010 They also began to produce other stage shows in places The Wiggles themselves were unable to visit, in Australia, the UK, and US, that featured their characters, a host, and a few dancers.4211 The Age called this time period (about the mid-2000s) the group's "high point"; they earned A$45 million a year in revenues, and had several licensing deals and an international distribution agreement with Disney.46 Despite their success, founding member Anthony Field almost left the group in 2004, shortly after his marriage and the birth of his first child, due to his serious medical issues, which were worsened by The Wiggles' demanding tour schedule. After meeting chiropractor James Stoxen in Chicago, Field improved his health to the point that he was able to continue. He began to hire teams of chiropractors for himself, his fellow bandmembers, and castmembers in every city they performed, which he credited with making it possible for them to fulfill their touring requirements.47 characters: GarfieldEdit Main article: Garfield (character) First Appearance: June 19, 1978 Garfield is the strip's title character. He is a lazy, fat Orange Tabby. He also appears to be more anthropomorphic and/or humanoid-like as the series passes by and there are more strips being made. He is usually depicted eating or sleeping. His favorite food is lasagna. Hates Mondays, spiders and raisins. Loves bullying Odie and mailing Nermal to Abu Dhabi for being annoying. Garfield also hates Nermal but sometimes likes him. His girlfriend is Arlene, who does not appear at all in Garfield and Friends, but Garfield and Friends has some episodes and specials of female cats as his love interest from time to time. Jon ArbuckleEdit Main article: Jon Arbuckle First Appearance: June 19, 1978 Jonathan Quincy "Jon" Arbuckle is the owner of Garfield and Odie. It is said several times that he is a cartoonist. When going out on a date, he dresses in loud, mismatched clothes. He has attempted to date several women, many of whom have turned him down. That was before it is revealed that Liz (see below), actually likes him, and now frequently go out on dates. OdieEdit Main article: Odie First Appearance: August 8, 1978 Odie is a yellow beagle, also owned by Jon. He was initially owned by Jon's roommate, Lyman (see below), but later became Jon's dog. Odie is often punted or pushed off the table by Garfield though Odie sometimes gets him back. He is almost always shown to be dumb, but there are several strips in which he seems to be smart and clever.. Dr. Liz WilsonEdit First Appearance: June 26, 1979 Dr. Elizabeth "Liz" Wilson is Garfield's veterinarian and a long-time crush of Jon Arbuckle. Although she has a deadpan, sardonic persona, she finds Jon's outlandish and goofball behavior endearing on occasion. Jon often attempts to ask her out on a date, but rarely succeeds; however, in an extended story arc from June 20 to July 29, 2006, Liz finally admitted she was in love with him which led to Liz becoming established as the 4th main character. The two have been seemingly portrayed as a couple since. In the film Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, Jon asks Liz to marry him and she accepts; they become engaged. However, this is not mentioned in or connected to the strips. Even though Garfield rarely sees her at the veterinary clinic, Liz nags Garfield to lose weight and reject junk food at home. However, Liz still does bring food that Garfield likes to the house and Garfield happily benefits from this. On Garfield and Friends, Liz was voiced by Julie Payne, occasionally appearing in the first two seasons. In the live-action/animated movies, she is played by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Her first albeit brief television appearance was on the second TV special Garfield on the Town. In a few of the July 2007 strips, Garfield became jealous of Liz,1 until they became friends on July 24.2 In one strip, it is revealed that her mother's name is Betty.3 In The Garfield Show, she is once again voiced by Julie Payne, who is shown to be kinder and more sympathetic. Liz's parents have made a couple of appearances on The Garfield Show''as well. According to two Garfield Comic Strips, Liz's birthday is said to be January 13th. These are shown in January 13, 2017 and January 13, 2018. ArleneEdit '''First Appearance:' December 17, 1980 Latest Appearance: April 11, 2018 Arlene is the name of a beautiful, sweet-natured, loving pink stray cat who likes Garfield. The gap in her teeth is often the subject of her romantic interest's ridicule. In many strips, she is seen meeting with Garfield on a wooden fence silhouetted in the moonlight, although she still makes plenty of appearances during the daytime. Often she is depicted as being more moral than Garfield, particularly in more recent television or media adaptions of the comics; she serves as a conscientious voice of guidance for her love interest and will persuade him to choose the proper decisions. However, she still questions their relationship at times, due to Garfield's lack of a feminine side and rudeness. She is aggravated by Garfield's teasing and gluttony, but still holds affection for him. Arlene and Garfield are the counterpart to Dr. Liz Wilson relationship with Jon Arbuckle. In the Garfield movie, she appears as a Russian Blue cat, voiced by Debra Messing. PookyEdit First Appearance: October 23, 1978 Latest Appearance: February 13, 2018 Pooky is Garfield's teddy bear and best friend that Garfield discovered stuffed in a drawer. Garfield sometimes communicates with Pooky as if he were a living animal; he can also be over-protective of Pooky. Once, Garfield tried to "protect" Pooky from a present from Jon to Pooky, a miniature accordion. When Pooky lost an eye, Garfield requested a new eye for Pooky as his Christmas present. Garfield is not shy to show his love for Pooky, often grabbing it in hugs. This causes Jon to be a bit envious that the teddy bear is better-loved than him. He occasionally asks for hugs from Garfield, which Garfield refuses. In one comic strip in particular, Jon asks "Can I have a hug like that?" to which Garfield sighs, gives Pooky to Jon and leaves without saying a word. Certain strips have shown Pooky as sentient. In one instance we see Pooky rollerblade past Jon, who assumes Garfield is playing a prank. However, we then see Garfield at the other end of the room, implying that Pooky is skating under his own power. Either that or Garfield pushed Pooky on the skates, then ran to the other end of the room or Garfield had somebody else to do so and Garfield went to the other side of the room. In another strip, Jon wonders what Garfield dreams about when he sleeps with Pooky on his lap. The last panel shows Pooky dreaming that Garfield is sleeping in his lap. In yet another instance, Garfield gets amnesia, and when Jon shows him Pooky in an attempt to jog his memory, Garfield scoffs at a cat owning a teddy bear. Pooky, along with Jon and Odie, was shown shedding a tear, something that would be impossible for an inanimate object although this may have been done for comedic effect. NermalEdit First Appearance: September 03, 1979 Latest Appearance: November 02, 2017 Nermal is a small cute grey tabby cat who Garfield is jealous of. Nermal calls himself the worlds cutest kitten. Nermal was first introduced as Jon's parents' kitten, but this idea was quickly dropped.4 He frequently made unannounced visits into Garfield's home, where he flaunted his cuteness and became the focus of Jon's attention for the entire duration of his visit, much to Garfield's exasperation. Nermal especially did this on Garfield's birthdays to remind him of his advancing age. In frustration, Garfield frequently expressed his desire to send Nermal to Abu Dhabi. He also frequently hurled Nermal through the door, leaving a hole in the shape of his body (sometimes repeatedly). This was never shown in either show, most likely because it was considered inappropriate for a children's show, but in one episode of The Garfield Show, he threw Nermal out the dog door. Although Garfield once ceased attacking Nermal after having a nightmare where a hulking cat introduces himself as a full-grown Nermal and proceeds to brutalize Garfield, this has not actually happened. Nermal once mentioned that he is going to stay cute and small forever because he is a midget;5 "I think small," he once quipped, "and the coffee and cigarettesdon't hurt." Another time Garfield caught Nermal "in the act" was when he sneaked up on a mortified Nermal wearing a facial mask and said "I thought so."6 His first television appearance was on the Garfield and Friends episode School Daze, and his last was on The Feline Philosopher; on the show, he became a recurring cast member. Desirée Goyette regularly provided Nermal's voice on the series, which confused viewers to think that he was a female due to the feminine voice. A running gag on the show featured Garfield mailing (or trying to mail) Nermal to Abu Dhabi, which once resulted in himself getting mailed instead. Garfield even had his own song called "Abu Dhabi", which he uses to tell Nermal all about the United Arab Emirates and how he will love it there (or rather, Garfield will love it for having Nermal on the other side of the world). When Garfield is spared a trip to Abu Dhabi himself (a stuffed cat was sent to the UAE instead), Jon demands Garfield stop threatening to send Nermal to Abu Dhabi. Garfield promises this, then makes attempts to mail Nermal to the North Pole after that. In Garfield: The Movie, Nermal is portrayed by an adult Siamese cat in the neighborhood, and is voiced by David Eigenberg. Unlike his portrayals in previous media, Nermal is Garfield's friend and Nermal makes no attempt whatsoever to brag about being cute and Garfield is only mildly annoyed with him. Nermal is voiced by Jason Marsden in The Garfield Show, and the movies Garfield Gets Real, Garfield's Fun Fest, and Garfield's Pet Force. LymanEdit First Appearance: August 7, 1978 Last Appearance: As a regular: April 24, 1983 (Cameo in the 10th anniversary strip: June 19, 1988) (Appearance as photograph on Jon's newspaper: April 2, 2013) Lyman was Jon's friend, roommate, and Odie's original owner during the strip's early years. Lyman first appeared on August 7, 1978. His last appearance in the comic strip was on Garfield's 10th birthday, though he had stopped appearing regularly by the end of 1981. He was removed from the Sunday splash panel in March 1982.7 According to Davis, Lyman's original purpose was to be someone who Jon could talk to and express other ideas, since Garfield and Odie could not speak for themselves. However, Davis later discovered ways for Garfield and Odie to communicate with Jon nonverbally, and Lyman was no longer needed. When asked about Lyman's disappearance, Davis once jokingly replied, "Don't look in Jon's basement!" But Lyman has nevertheless made a few modern appearances. He appears in the "Scary Scavenger Hunt" I and II games at Garfield.com, in which he both helps and scares the player throughout the game; he is also seen behind the front desk at the Book Nook at the same website. He also has a cameo on the front page of a newspaper that Jon is reading in the comic of April 2, 20138 In The Garfield Show episode "Long Lost Lyman" (season 3), an effort is made to explain what became of the character in-continuity. Lyman is said to have left Odie with Jon before moving away to work as a wildlife photographer in a distant jungle.9 When Jon learns that Lyman disappeared while searching for a mythical Bigfoot-like creature, Jon, Garfield, and Odie travel to the jungle to find him. The "Long Lost Lyman" version of Lyman has round eyes resembling Jon's rather than the dot-eyes of his traditional comics design and is voiced by Frank Ferrante.10 FamilyEdit MomEdit First Appearance: February 13, 1980 Latest Appearance: November 06, 2011 (at Garfield title) (mentioned December 10, 2011) Mrs. Arbuckle is Jon's mother who lives on a farm and is known to be a great cook, offering a wide variety of food for Jon to eat when he visits, especially her ability to create dozens of potato-based dishes. Based on Jim Davis' mother, Jon's mother is also known for sending him and Garfield cooked meals in packages; Jon also reveals in one sketch that his mother was his date for his senior prom. Garfield seems to both love and hate her, enjoying the vast amounts of food she cooks but despising the homemade sweaters and winter clothes she sends him at Christmas. In September 1979, Jon's Mom and Dad left Nermal with him for the week while they went on vacation, yet in November 1984, Jon's Mom claimed that they had not been off the farm since 1953. In the Garfield and Friends episode Feeling Feline, she appears in a speaking line along with Jon's dad (no speaking parts) in Jon's dream. In A Garfield Christmas Special, she was voiced by Julie Payne, who now voices Liz in The Garfield Show. Her name is Julie Crystal Arbuckle. DadEdit First Appearance: February 13, 1980 Latest Appearance: December 10, 2011 Mr. Arbuckle is Jon's father who tends the family farm. In his sole animated appearance, A Garfield Christmas Special, he was voiced by Pat Harrington, Jr. and as proved in one strip, has only very rarely been off the farm. He is based on Jim Davis' father, James William Davis. Also, every Christmas he reads the Christmas story "Binky, the Clown Who Saved Christmas" to everyone. In The Garfield Show, he is voiced by Frank Welker. His name is James "Doc" Arbuckle. Doc BoyEdit First Appearance: May 17, 1983 Latest Appearance: November 06, 2011 (at Garfield title) (mentioned July 23, 2015) Jon's brother who lives on a farm with his mother and father, is nicknamed "Doc Boy" and often fights with Jon, calling him a "cappuccinosipping city slicker" and "A geek in bunny pajamas", and worse. One example of his name calling to Jon is when he sends Christmas cards and gifts to Jon that read the word "Sissy" on them. In one comic strip, Jon gets a letter from 'his brother'(Doc Boy) which is in secret code. Jon says that makes him remember his childhood, and solves the code. It reads, "Whoever reads this is a poo-poo head."(which Jon reads out to Garfield) and Garfield says "They've gone so far". But he is seen to sometimes get along with Jon well, since he plays games with Jon such as "Touch the Udder" and even sometimes helps out with Jon's projects, remodeling, and surprises for Garfield. He hates being called "Doc Boy" but puts up with it although he is sometimes seen being angered when his parents even call him "Doc Boy". Like Garfield, Jon, and Odie, Doc Boy believes in Santa Claus and is seen to either call Jon during Christmas or even stay up to see Santa Claus in excitement. He and Jon are known for competing with each other over who is uglier in their family memory photos to which they compete whenever they look at memory books with their mother. Although he is about the same age as Jon, he is already starting to go bald. He is very immature and has a bad sense of fashion. He was mentioned a few times to have a girlfriend, although it was noted that she is incredibly ugly, as when he showed her picture to Jon and Garfield, Jon looked at it in shock while Garfield commented "That is one shiny golden tooth". Another example is when Doc Boy was waiting for his girlfriend to show up while Jon was looking at the corral and Jon commented "Look at that ugly heifer that is walking up there", on which Doc Boy angrily said "That is my girlfriend." This character is based on Jim Davis' real-life brother, David "Doc" Davis. In A Garfield Christmas Special, he was voiced by David Lander. Doc Boy also appears in The Garfield Show, with Lander reprising his role, but only in six episodes. His real name is David Arbuckle, and his girlfriend is a pleasant-looking woman named Gloria. GrandmaEdit First Appearance: January 25, 1982 Latest Appearance: April 24, 2005 (mentioned December 21, 2009) Jon and Doc Boy's tough, eccentric but kind, caring and loving grandmother. She loves Jon, Garfield, and Odie, and occasionally makes appearances throughout the series. She clearly adores Garfield and loves it when he is in her lap and she is stroking him. Grandma is one of the few people that Garfield liked from the outset-she kicked Odie just like Garfield did!. The most is revealed about her in Garfield's Christmas special, where it is revealed that her husband has died and she talks about her life with him. In the strip, Grandma was originally depicted as an elderly woman, wearing a plain dark dress and her hair in a tight bun; her animated appearances outfit her as an energetic elderly lady in a sweater and jeans; sometimes, she is also seen riding a motorcycle. In A Garfield Christmas Special and Garfield's Thanksgiving, she was voiced by Pat Carroll. Several of her lines from the Christmas special were taken directly from her first week in the newspaper strip. Aunt GussieEdit Aunt Gussie is Jon's aunt. She first appeared August 14 through August 15, 1981, baby-sitting Garfield while Jon took a vacation. She didn't know Garfield stowed away in Jon's suitcase.11 She later appeared on November 8 through November 12, 1983, when she became mean and had glasses. She was supposed to baby-sit Garfield on the week of April 25, 1988 while Jon was having his tonsils removed, but she did not show up. Garfield, as a result, has a disdain for Aunt Gussie, remarking that she "used to double-date with Lizzie Borden." She has a crush on John Travolta.12 Garfield's motherEdit Garfield's mother first made appearances in the animated specials Garfield on the Town and Garfield: His 9 Lives, as well as a few cameos in the comic strip (including a December 1984 story which was a loose adaptation of Garfield on the Town). Sandi Huge provided her voice in the specials. She also appeared once on Garfield and Friends in an episode called "The Garfield Rap." Garfield's grandpaEdit Garfield's grandpa first appeared in the strip on November 10, 1980. Garfield was excited to see him, but Grandpa showed similar characteristics to Garfield, immediately asking "Where's the refrigerator?" Grandpa tells stories to Garfield, including how he weighed 5 pounds, 6 ounces at birth. Grandpa was not there for Garfield's birth, but "heard the scream." Grandpa has a very sarcastic personality which is very similar to Garfield's. Minor recurring charactersEdit IrmaEdit First Appearance: June 9, 1979 (first mention by name October 19, 1979) Latest Appearance: July 2, 2017 Irma is the waitress and owner of "Irma's Diner", a diner occasionally visited by Jon and Garfield. Irma is a model waitress, when she isn't abusing her customers or shaving her legs at the counter. But then the food isn't much either. Irma is often shown to be behaving oddly, for instance, her idea of a "Chicken Surprise" is putting on a chicken mask and yelling "SURPRISE!!" Irma is not particularly intelligent either, for instance, in one strip, Jon is deciding what to eat and decides to have the same thing the man next to him is eating, "I'll have what he's having", Irma replies by sliding the man's meal directly in front of Jon. Another example is Jon tells Irma that his potato is bad and she begins "Spanking" it. In another strip, Jon asked Irma why there was a hair in his soup. Irma replies by asking him how he knows that it is not one of his. Jon pulls out the rest of the hair and it turns out that there is a red roller stuck to the hair. He says to Irma that he uses smaller rollers. Jim Davis revealed in Garfield at 25 that he borrowed Irma's name, but not her personality, from his aunt. Herman PostEdit First Appearance: July 19, 1978 Jon Arbuckle's mailman. Garfield constantly torments him by ripping off his pants and leaving him shredded and scratched, and he perpetually tries to find a way to deliver the mail safely, but rarely succeeds. He did, however, succeed in delivering the mail safely by folding the mail into paper airplanes and throwing them at the house, to which Garfield replied "NO FAIR!".13 Another, time in which the mail man succeeded was in a Splash screen which had him in a gi and a black belt and Garfield in a defeated position14 He also wore a knight's armor to discourage Garfield.15 He can be seen with either yellow, white, or brown colored hair. He was on Garfield and friends for the first four seasons. In The Garfield Show episode "Mailman Blues", he goes on vacation in Hawaii while his replacement Stu does the job for him, but before Herman Post goes on vacation, he warns Stu about Garfield, describing him as a "monster". While Herman Post is on his vacation, Garfield torments Stu. However, Stu quits, and Herman returns early only after receiving a raise. He reveals that this happens every year. Jon usually refuses to acknowledge Garfield in tormenting Herman, excluding one instance. In one strip, Jon was the one who startled him, reasoning that a sick Garfield asked him to fill in for him in his place.16 In both series, however, Jon attempts to punish Garfield for his mischief. In Garfield and Friends, the mailman was voiced by Gregg Berger. Binky the ClownEdit First Appearance: September 17, 1986 A television personality noted for his extremely loud and piercing greetings, most notably "HEEEEEEEY, KIDS!". He appears to be a parody of Bozo the Clown. In Garfield's Halloween Adventure, the character made his first appearance as well as animated appearance and was given a voice. He was first mentioned on March 13, 1985 in the comic strips, previously, other different clown characters were seen.17 Binky was first seen in the comics on September 15, 1986, then appeared in person on September 17, 1986. On Garfield and Friends, Binky became more of a regular, and would modify his greeting to suit who it was he was greeting, such as "HEEEEEEEY, CAT!" He also had his own segment on the show during the second and third seasons, called Screaming with Binky, in which he showed up in the midst of a certain activity and performed his trademark greeting, ruining said activity. Most of these segments were cut in syndication, but have been restored for the DVD releases. Like Jon, Binky was voiced by Thom Huge. His first television appearance was on Peace & Quiet. His last was on The Feline Philosopher. Binky apparently owns a small restaurant that Jon and Garfield occasionally eat at called "Binky Burger". In the Garfield show he was mentioned twice: First in season 2's "Blasteroid", Jon asks Garfield if he wants to watch Binky, but refuses saying it's in his contract that Binky's not allowed on this show. Then, in season 3's "Cupid Cat", Garfield states Doc Boy looked just like Binky, and breaks the Fourth Wall by asking the audience if anyone remembered Binky, which he doubts by saying "I didn't think so". SqueakEdit Squeak is a mouse and is a friend of Garfield. He has a family of other mice. He first was in the comic strips in the late 1980s. He first appeared in The Garfield Show cartoon in the episode "A Game of Cat and Mouse", and is the equivalent to the mouse character Floyd in the Garfield and Friends cartoon. He is voiced by Gregg Berger in both cartoons. He is now a regular in the strip. NeighborsEdit Hubert and RebaEdit * Hubert and Reba are an elderly couple who live near Jon. Hubert is often portrayed as an older man, while Reba is often either unseen or tending to household chores. The couple made an appearance in Here Comes Garfield. In the animated cartoon, Hubert is portrayed as hostile towards Garfield and Odie (which is not entirely without justification as Garfield tore up their yard and knocked a bunch of flowers and dirt on Hubert's head), calling the animal shelter personnel to remove them. In the strips, Hubert is less hostile towards Garfield. Mrs. FeenyEdit Mrs. Feeny is an unseen character in the comic strip, tormented by Garfield. For this reason, she regularly calls Jon to complain about him. She also tends to get revenge on Jon for Garfield's pranks. She owns a small pet dog, a regular victim of Garfield's abuse. She also, at one point, had a Weimaraner dog that Garfield had epoxied to a cross-town bus; and she had a bird named Mr. Sweety Wings who was another victim of Garfield's. Mrs. Feeny (originally spelled Feeney) was one of several neighbors, which included a Mrs. Woonduck; a Mrs. Nostrum and a Mrs. Peebrik who had been calling and complaining to Jon about Garfield's abusive behavior of their dogs. EllenEdit Ellen (first mentioned in November 9, 1990)18is a local woman whom Jon often tried to go out with. Originally, she was also an unseen character in the strip as well; most Ellen strips originally centered on Jon speaking to Ellen on the telephone, attempting to ask her out on a date. In a 2006 story, Ellen appeared in the strip after Jon convinced her to go on a date because she had amnesia and couldn't remember how much she despised him.19 She was persuaded to go on a date with him, and on July 20, 2006, the strip finally showed her as a blond woman with a striped dress.19 OthersEdit Guido and FluffyEdit Guido and Fluffy were 2 cats who help Garfield escape from the city pound in a comic strip of January 1981. In the TV special Garfield on the Town, Fluffy was a dog instead of a cat, and Guido's name is "Eddie". WheezerEdit Wheezer is Jon's old school friend. He calls Jon "Carp Face". Wheezer visited Jon at his house April 23, 1990 through April 29, 1990. The two reminisce about their embarrassing high school memories. Later in the comic, Jon saw Wheezer at his high-school reunion. power levels: it can destroy all the nerds who defy his name